The Aftermath
by KellyJade
Summary: Things like this are inevitable after you risk everything for someone you love.


After the most recent episode, this just had to happen. I mean, come on. Also, I don't own anything. Review!

"Bo? Are you awake?"

The voice cuts sharply through my uncertain dozing. The last time I checked the time was 4 am. I open my eyes blearily to glance at the harsh red digital numbers on my alarm clock. 4:15 am. Ugh.

"Bo? It… is just you in there, right?"

With the repetition of her voice, my brain finally registers what's going on. I sit up, and see the dark silhouette of Kenzi's torso in my semi open bedroom door. "Yes, it's just me. Who were you expecting?"

She doesn't move from her position in the doorway. "Well, I don't know your snacking schedule. Maybe a nymph. A leprechaun." She laughs. "Remember the leprechaun?"

I groan. "We are not having this conversation again. Can you just get in here?" Kenzi rarely calls on me this late, but when she does, I've just come to expect that she's going to sit in my bed and talk for at least an hour.

I close my eyes and lie back, and a second later I feel her slide under the blanket with me. She gets a little closer than usual, lying down with me and slipping a thin arm around my stomach. I shudder inwardly, thinking about why she wants to be close to me tonight. How I almost lost her.

She seems to be on the same page. "I can't sleep," she mumbles into my shoulder. "I want to, but my brain just wants to keep going back to Casa Uber-Creepy."

My mind reverts back to the dark thoughts that have been bouncing around in it all night. Seeing Kenzi, scared and vulnerable. My lungs tight from holding my breath, my skin icy cold from my body in another world. "I haven't got much in the way of sleep either," I reply quietly. "I keep closing my eyes and not being sure if you're actually back with me or not."

She squeezes me a little bit. "I never thanked you properly. You kind of, completely and _totally_ saved my ass."

I smile. "You don't need to thank me. I had to save you. I love you too much to lose you."

She chuckles, the sound muffled as she buries her nose into the crook of my neck. Then she turns her face upward, so I can see a flash of her striking blue eyes. "I love you too. But you know that already."

I smile back at her, and I don't feel the need to say anything. I do know, and I just feel so lucky. Who needs a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, when you've got someone like Kenzi? When you've got this wonderful, beautiful friend who loves you this unconditionally?

And I love her just as much. The terror of losing her is something I've never felt before. I move my arm to wrap around her slight shoulders and touch her back.

And then… Hm. The small pang of _something_ I've been feeling all day returns. It first happened when I saw Kenzi alive and safe, dripping wet in the bathtub after I rescued her. I dismissed it as relief then, but I'm beginning to think it's definitely something else. My lower stomach twists, and my throat feels dry. I frown slightly.

Kenzi sees it. "What's up, girl? Do I smell funny?"

This makes me laugh, but the weird feeling persists. "No, you're fine. I just have been feeling a bit off today."

A corner of her mouth turns up in a half smile. "Yeah, me too. I think it has something to do with being sucked through a mirror in my aunt's trailer, but I could be wrong."

I laugh again. And then Kenzi reaches up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. And I watch her slim fingers, and then my gaze traces the outline of her lips, and I watch her chest rise and fall with a breath, and all of a sudden, I know exactly what my weird feeling is.

Attraction. Unbelievable, undeniable physical attraction.

It's incredible how sudden it is. Before, I had no idea what I was feeling, because why would I have these thoughts about Kenzi? But in that split second, where she shifted a tiny bit and her hip brushed ever so slightly against mine- the rush hits me over the head. I'm ravenous. I want to taste her lips. I want to taste _her._

If I had this realization sooner… if I had been alone, I know I would be able to control myself. I've been working towards this goal for so long. I've had practice, and I'm a good student. But when I realize how bad I want her, she's lying against me in my bed, wearing nothing but a thin cotton shirt and shorts. And I can't help myself.

Before I know it, my hand encircles her wrist, and I push her arm down to her side. I move my body so our stomachs touch, and lift myself on top of her. My mouth moves to her lips and ahh, it's perfect. My other arm slips around her waist and I try and move her closer to me as my hips push down on hers.

I don't know how long it is until my rational mind kicks in. A few seconds? More? In any case, I inevitably realize what I'm doing. And I gasp and push myself back. I look down at her, lying on my bed as I straddle her. Her eyes are wide, and her lips are parted slightly. Shocked. My stomach twists. I am such an idiot. "Kenzi, look," I say, just wanting to fix this. "I don't know why I did that, I'm so sorry."

She doesn't say a word. She closes her mouth, and sits up, with some effort. I'm terrified that I've ruined everything. I can't even move to get off of her. Our faces are an inch apart. She stares at me for what seems like forever, and then finally speaks. "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes!" I say frantically. "Yes, I really am."

And for some reason, she smiles. "I don't believe you," she whispers, her blue eyes sparkling with some joke I'm not in on yet. "Also," she adds, her hand moving to grab the collar of my shirt. "I was wondering when you were going to come to your senses."

Then her lips are on mine, and her tongue slips into my mouth. I still don't entirely understand what's going on, but there will be time for questions later. She pulls me back down on top of her, and my tongue melts into hers and my hand pushes urgently up her shirt. I hear her moan.

Yes. There will be time for questions later.


End file.
